The One
by RhondaStar
Summary: <html><head></head>A 'Jackie gets hurt and Robbie offers to play Nurse' story. Influenced by 'Genesis' I thought it was time he returned the favour...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This story started out as _The Nurse_ - but then as I went on writing I decided it needed a more serious title - despite the fact it's a bit silly in places! Influenced by Adele's song I thought the lyrics really suited the tone of the story and I highly recommend the song if you haven't heard it, I'm hearing it from Robbie's point of view. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, its really encouraging to know people are reading x R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You've been on my mind,<br>I grow fonder every day,  
>Lose myself in time,<br>Just thinking of your face,  
>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,<br>You're the only one that I want.**_

_**I don't know why I'm scared,**_  
><em><strong>I've been here before,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every feeling, every word,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've imagined it all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never know if you never try,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To forgive your past and simply be mine.<strong>_

_**I dare you to let me be your one and only,**_  
><em><strong>Promise I'm worth it,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To hold in your arms,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come on and give me a chance,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end starts,<strong>_

_**_I know it ain't easy giving_ up your heart,  
>Nobody's perfect,<br>Trust me I've learned it...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The One – chapter 1<strong>

It happened so quickly he barely had time to work it through his mind and kick-start his body into action.

One minute they'd been standing on the balcony, talking to this young kid, not even a suspect just there for enquiries. She'd driven; he'd teased her about wearing a skirt for the first time in forever. It was one of those old metal frame buildings, he'd flashed his badge at the door and Jackie had been leaning against the railing above the stairs watching and waiting. There was no urgency, a routine thing; she'd only been half listening as Robbie asked to speak to this Mr. Johnson.

Next minute the kid answering the door pushes past Robbie, darts past Jackie, shoving her in the chest. Racing down half the stairs, jumps over the railings and away. He was still staring after the little bastard before he realised she wasn't at the top of the stairs anymore.

He watched in slow-motion as she slid down the metal staircase, battering her head as she landed.

Immediately he was skidding down the steps behind her, keenly aware of the blood already pooling beneath her head.

"Jackie, shit no..." he seemed all fingers and thumbs as he made a grab for his mobile, pushing redial and getting the station, quickly requesting help, his language none-too-polite as she blinked up at him.

He pocketed the phone, reaching for her, careful not to move her. He knew enough that you didn't move them, despite the fact she was twisted and he was pretty sure she'd broken her left leg from the angle she was in.

"Jackie, stay awake okay," he touched her face, noted how she was quickly losing focus, eyes fluttering shut. "Jacks, come on, open your eyes, keep staring at my face. You know you love my face." He smiled, his weak attempt to lighten the mood.

It happened so quickly. There was no time to react and stop her falling. He must have told himself that a thousand times over in the hours that followed. It didn't stop him feeling any less guilty.

* * *

><p>Tapping his pen repeatedly on the desk he stared directly ahead, aware enough to note the silence of the usually bustling office. There was a sense of gloom hanging over them, one of their best, if not <em>the<em> best, was hospitalised and in danger. And more than that, the life of the office seemed to have gone.

"Robbie, you signed that statement yet?" Burke barked, moving to start the briefing.

"Yeah sir."

Burke slapped his shoulder as he passed him, "Don't worry, we'll get the wee bastard."

"I'll string him up by his balls." Robbie quickly added.

"Aye, I'm sure we all want revenge but dreaming up fancy scenarios won't help Jackie now. We need details, I want CCTV from the area, get a shot of this scumbag."

"Sir," a young PC nervously interrupted. "It's the hospital, she's waking."

Robbie was already out of his seat and reaching for his jacket, "Alright, Robbie get down there, but I need you on this."

"Yeah, will be." He called back over his shoulder, it didn't matter whether he'd been given permission or not, he was gone.

* * *

><p>He vaguely remembered feeling this sense of apprehension when he'd waited in the corridor during Jamie's delivery.<p>

"She's not up for conversation so don't linger," a rather harsh looking nurse had told him. She seemed the embodiment of 'matron' to him.

"Right," he mumbled, following. "To be honest I just wanna see her."

"Well, can't make promises but the fact she's awake is a good sign. We obviously need to keep an eye on the swelling, nasty bang." She slowed as they reached the private room. "Quite badly bruised as you'd expect. Broken leg, possible broken arm, banged up her back pretty badly."

He rubbed his forehead, "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, steeling himself for going in.

Once again he thought out-loud, "I'll kill the little bastard!" as he entered the room. He wasn't used to seeing her looking weak and fragile, but that was exactly how she appeared now. Her head was bandaged, stitches adorned her face and he cursed again, that pure, pale skin scarred.

Standing beside the bed he rested his hand very gently atop of her fingers, there was some kind of tube coming out of the back of her hand, pretty much the only part of her not cut up and bruised.

"Hey," he whispered, attempting a smile as she slightly opened her eyes.

She blinked at him; he took that as a hello.

"Bets going on, how long it'll be before you're back dolling out orders whilst hobbling round on one-leg."

She tried to smile but winced instead, her dry lips parting slightly to reply.

"Don't speak," he squeezed her fingers, "sorry, shouldn't make you laugh."

He sat down beside her, "I'm sorry Jacks, should have seen it coming."

She frowned, moving her head very slightly to the left then right, her fingers flexing beneath his.

"You'll be alright," he said, standing again, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "We'll make sure, and I'll be right here."

Her eyes were closed again as she drifted back to sleep, the drugs doing their work.

* * *

><p>It took only a few days to track down and charge the said individual, rather longer to stop Robbie heading into the cells and kicking the life out of him, and considerably longer again for Jackie's wounds to heal.<p>

Two weeks later and she was still in hospital, though sitting up now and practically back to her usual chatty self.

There'd been a steady stream of visitors to her bedside, her oldest brother had even driven over a couple of times bringing their mother with him, though she didn't really want her to see her in such a state.

The nurses though had a pool going over how many times the cheeky DI would 'pop in'. He was becoming quite the bedside attendant, going in to see her almost daily.

"You can't play that," he said as she dropped the Queen of Spades.

"I can."

"Not in these rules."

"These are the rules I played by as a kid."

"God, we're safer with dominoes." He teased, gathering up the cards to shuffle again and handing over a couple of grapes to her.

She promptly popped them into her mouth. "Thank you," she smiled as she chewed.

"Glad it's fruit and not fivers. You're bleeding me dry."

"All part of the fun," she moaned a little as a sharp pain hit her back.

"Sit back, don't stretch, I'll move the table closer."

She would usually complain about being fussed over but she still felt so damned sore and tired that she really didn't mind.

"Got an itch," she complained, leaning her head back as he dealt.

"Somewhere I'm allowed to scratch?" He quipped, turning over the cards in his hand.

She smiled, glancing across at him. "Behind my knee."

"Okay," he laid his cards down and got up, moving to her right leg.

"No, my left, right up the bloody pot."

"Ahh, well, I tried."

"Very trying."

"I'm doing you a favour here," he protested.

"I know, I know."

"Can I write something indecent on your pot?"

"Not unless you wanna keep those pretty-boy looks."

"One more game then you'll have to go DI Ross," the nurse said as she brought in Jackie's meds. "Shouldn't be gambling anyhow."

"And it's for grapes, such a precious commodity." He winked at her, settling back in his chair as the charm was easily turned on.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she surveyed the moment, he never changed. Pretty young nurse and he was practically salivating. She swallowed her pills and handed the small paper cup back.

"She's too young for you Robbie." She said as the door closed, leaving them alone once again.

"I'm not that old." He grumbled.

"Could be her dad."

"Hey, I've only got a few years on you."

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to date her."

"Didn't say I wanted 'dating'..." he smiled, laying his cards down.

"Oh right, just a night, I forget you don't use the word 'commitment'."

"I could do, if the right woman came along."

"Can't keep playing the field hey..." she yawned, leaning back again.

He watched her carefully, her eyelids were already drooping, he got up and moved her pillow slightly. "No, not forever."

Sliding the cards from her hand he gathered them up.

"I'm okay," she mumbled.

"You're falling asleep, we'll play tomorrow, though I reckon that hand was mine." He chomped a grape, helping her ease down and pulling the bed sheets over her arms. "What fruit would you like tomorrow?"

"Chocolate," she smiled, eyes closed.

"Right, matron ull love me for that."

"Hmm..."

"Night." He flicked off the bedside light.

"Goodnight, thanks for the cards."

"You're welcome," he brushed her hair back, watching as her breathing deepened and evened out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later<strong>_

He watched her from the door; head leant to one side as she stared docile at the television. He could hear the drone of a newsreader bringing yet more bad news. For a moment he waited, just watching, happy to see she was on the mend, yesterday she hadn't been able to sit for long for the pain in her back.

Finally he gently tapped the door, her broad smile greeted him.

"Hi," she said, genuinely happy. "Thank god you're here, I was going stir crazy, can't stand being here on my own all day."

He laughed, "A bored Jackie, not a thing I've encountered that often." He leant forward and kissed her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi, are those for me?" She asked, indicating the bunch of flowers in his hand.

"For my date later actually."

"Ha, bloody ha." She swiped at him whilst leaning forward slightly to smell the flowers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; I'll stick them in here shall I with the others?"

"Sure, you gonna bring flowers every day you visit?"

"I might." He sat down beside her. "Sorry it's so late, didn't think they'd let me in."

"With your charms?"

He shrugged, reaching forward to touch her grazed cheek, "Already healing."

"Not ruined my looks?"

"Definitely not." His hand slid down her arm to where her hand laid on the bed, for a moment the room was silent, so many things left unsaid yet communicated in his look.

"So, you er, gonna stay for a while? I need the company, starved of knowledge! What's the latest case? Office gossip?"

"Just try and relax. Get better."

"I'm just lying here day after day, my brain's wasting away."

"As if."

"Actually, I am starving," she leant into him as if conspiring; "Do you think you could sneak a pizza in?"

He laughed, "Where?"

"I don't know, under your jacket, come on, you're usually good at stuff like this."

"And how guilty will we look when they come in and I'm stuffing a pizza box under the mattress."

"Hopefully I'll be getting out of here soon so it won't matter."

"Don't rush it."

"Aww, bless your concern." She squeezed his hand. "There's a film starting, stay and watch it with me?"

He shrugged, "Don't have any plans."

"How treasured I feel."

"You should, this is probably some chick-thing." He settled back in his chair.

"Oh, I need the loo; best go before the film gets going. Can you help me?"

The look on his face was priceless, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

She laughed mercilessly, "I meant to get out of bed, not in the bathroom!"

She cackled and giggled in that childish way she had, and he sat watching her, shaking his head.

"Well, someone sounds happier. Cheering you up is he?" The young nurse moved to Jackie's bedside to check her over.

"Thought I wanted him holding my fragile old body over the loo."

"Goodness, trying out for a new job DI Ross?"

"Alright, alright, honest mistake."

"How's the arm?" She asked, indicating Jackie's newly free arm.

"Better. Think I'll be able to hold a cup of tea soon."

"Good, let's see."

She gently lifted it up, bending at the elbow, "See, much better."

"Yep, I'll see what I can do about that tea."

"Thank you."

She turned her attention back to Robbie as the nurse left, holding her hand out to him. "So, help me out of bed now."

"Sure," he sat forward; holding both hands as she slowly turned and gingerly dropped her feet to the floor, a sharp intake of breath reminding both of them of her injuries.

"Don't rush," he quickly said.

"I'm not." She paused, feet placed on the floor, his hands still holding her. "Bit dizzy."

"Give it a moment."

She closed her eyes for a second, "God, I hope this passes quickly. Hate being an invalid."

"Yeah."

She slowly opened her eyes and they seemed to shine to him, bright and alive, those chocolate orbs drawing him in.

He leant in, brushing her hair back with one hand, and very tenderly kissing her lips.

It was a sweet, intimate moment, full of comfort and care.

"You'll be back to full kick-ass Reid mode soon." He said.

"Hope so," she said, perhaps a little breathless. "Help me up then."

He did as she asked, guiding her around the bed to the door of the toilet.

"And don't listen at the door," she snapped as she went in, gripping the handrail.

"Yes boss." He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the start of the movie. "You alright in there, you're missing the opening bit, never be able to follow the story."

She clattered the door, leaning heavily against it as she swung it open.

"I'm done, what have I missed?"

He took her arm, helping her back into bed. "Some chick in a red cloak and her daughter walking to some windy village."

"Intense."

"Ahh now I know why you've chosen it, chocolate."

"Shame you brought flowers tonight."

"I try to rotate the gifts."

She laughed, "You don't have to bring me anything, my little cupboard there is getting blocked up. You've brought me more gifts over these past few weeks than in all the years you've known me."

"A considerable time as well."

"True, at least you know me fairly well."

"And you know me _too_ well." He settled back in his chair as soon as he was sure she was comfy. "Hope there's no sexual moments in this film, can't be sitting here watching that kind of thing with you."

She laughed, loudly, "Sexual moments. Robbie Ross the prude, now that's a new one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

"Now you'll like this," he promised, placing a bag on the bottom of the bed. "Keep complaining about your mind slipping away."

"Robbie, I told you not to keep bringing gifts."

"Peace of mind," he offered, "here." He handed across a thick, and heavy, book. "Unsolved crimes, work your way through it, solve any we could hit the jackpot and retire."

"So if I solve them we _both_ get rich? Handy that."

"Yeah well, I can be your sounding board."

"You often are," she mumbled, opening the first few pages. "Thanks Robbie," she smiled, noting he'd even left a message inside the jacket for her. "Thoughtful."

"Can't have you keep watching films about chocolate, all temptation you know."

"Mmm..." she was already reading.

"Don't read it now, you have company."

"Sorry." She snapped it shut. "Look, I have news. They say I can go home, probably have to hire somebody though."

"What for?"

"Need home help, until I'm fully recovered. Still dizzy at times, my leg's not healed yet and my back still twinges so I shouldn't be looking after myself."

"I'll do it," he offered promptly.

"You?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I can make you cup of tea and stuff. No need to waste money on some stranger."

"How exactly?"

"You can come stay with me, always said I should repay the favour from when my flat was flooded."

The memories of the time he'd lived with her for a week rushed back in a moment of sweetness, she'd loved having his company, had missed him when he'd gone, though neither of them had ever really talked about it.

"I've got a spare bedroom," he said. "Might be nice, having a flatmate."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this? I'm gonna be lying around a lot feeling sorry for myself and watching daytime TV."

"Sounds like my weekends." He quipped as he stole some of the biscuit from her plate. "We'll be alright, can still play cards then, though for money not fruit!"

"Remember I'm not at my sharpest, don't go fleecing me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. God, these biscuits are shite. I'll get ya some decent ones in."

She smiled, "And plenty of tea."

"Of course."

"You're absolutely positive Robbie, because I don't want to be a burden, I can call my mother if need be."

"Wouldn't that drive you to an early grave?"

She laughed, "Quite possibly yes."

"Then it's fine, I wouldn't want you suffering anymore." He touched her hand. "Really Jacks, I want to, still feel bad that it was you got pushed down the stairs and not me."

"Yeah, I do too."

"And there's that wit the office is sadly lacking."


	2. Chapter 2

**The One – chapter 2**

**Wednesday**

Robbie had cleared his late arrival the following day with Burke, taking a few jibes about becoming a 'nursemaid' to his long-time friend. Only Burke knew she was staying with him and he preferred it that way – no-one else's business anyhow.

As he drove to the hospital to collect her mid-morning he couldn't help but replay the accident itself and how dangerously close he'd come to losing her. When Jardine had died he'd felt that stab of loss, a sense of bewilderment perhaps for the first few days because it all took place in such clouded circumstances. But it wasn't pain or loss on the scale Jackie felt it, he and Jardine were never really 'friends' in the same way he was with Jackie. Nobody had ever been a friend to him like she was. The thought of her no longer being there... he had to admit it actually scared him a little.

Pulling into the car park he found a spot close to the door. As usual he flashed both his ID card and that charming smile and he was on the ward, creeping towards her room.

He gently tapped at the door before easing it open.

"Hi," he said softly, "safe to come in?"

"Absolutely." She was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Just about ready to go, just having one final debate."

"Oh?"

"She's refusing to use the wheelchair." A nurse said wheeling one in.

"I am not leaving this hospital in that thing!" She said vehemently pointing at it.

Robbie couldn't help but laugh, "Bloody hell Jacks, no need to kick up a fuss."

"Oh, right, so you'd use it would you. Makes me look like some kind of invalid."

"You are," they said in unison and she rolled her eyes.

"Look," Robbie said kneeling down in front of her, "think of it this way. You can either hobble out of here on a pair of old crutches clutching my arm, or we can race down the corridor leaving a trail of rubber behind us."

"Not exactly hospital policy," the nurse said as Jackie laughed.

"Alright, alright." She agreed. "I hope you're better at driving a wheelchair than a car though."

"Great, let's go," he picked her scarf up from the chair and draped it round her shoulders. "Perfect."

She held her hand out for him, allowing him to take her weight as she got up and manoeuvred round into the chair.

"Well?" She said, leaning back.

"Sexy, especially that pot." He said spinning her round.

"You're a right..."

* * *

><p>"My god, it's clean in here." She said as she hobbled into his flat on crutches, the wheelchair abandoned at the hospital after the negation of the corridors. "Best I've ever seen it."<p>

"Hired a cleaner." He said, moving the coffee table slightly so she could get past and dumping two travel bags onto it.

"Especially for me?"

"Nah, few months back." He helped her down onto the sofa.

"Not some blonde thing in a tiny apron is it?"

He smirked, "Now there's an idea. But no, an older lady, mumsy type, you know. Keeps me in eggs."

"Okay, I'll bite, how?"

"Keeps chickens, in her back yard. Best eggs you've tasted, I'll make ya an omelette one morning."

She was smiling, leaning back and trying to get comfy.

"You need more cushions?"

"I don't want to make a mess of your newly cleaned flat."

"Jacks, you're here to recuperate, mess up what you want. Now, pillows, a blanket? What do you want?"

"What I really need is to be back in my pyjamas, with my leg up, pillows, tea, and my book."

"See, all easily done." He rubbed his hands together, "So, shall I unbutton your shirt or do you wanna do it yourself?"

"I'm just about able to undress myself, but could you get my dressing gown, it's in the smaller bag."

"Sure," he did as she asked. "So, while you're changing I'm just gonna nip down to the shop."

"Oh?"

"Forgot to get some milk."

"There's the Robbie I know and love."

* * *

><p>Despite the fact she'd known him for years, and knew him well, there was a slight awkwardness when he got in from work that night. She felt in the way, she knew how it felt when she got in at nearly 9 at night, all she wanted was wine and silence.<p>

And for his part Robbie felt awkward for the opposite reasons. He didn't _want_ her to feel she was in the way. The truth was he didn't mind sitting down with her and talking through the day. Made a difference to either sitting there alone staring at the TV, or talking to some girl in bar who didn't give a fuck about him.

"How's your first day been?" He asked as he sifted through the mail on the coffee table.

"Pretty uneventful, I do have a confession though."

"Oh?" He sank into a chair across from her, loosening his tie.

"I tripped in the bathroom, knocked over some vase-thing," she winced, "I'm sorry, I'll pay for it."

He shrugged, "Didn't even realise I had vase thingy."

"Still, I feel bad, first day and I'm wrecking the joint."

"Don't worry, nothing that expensive, believe me. You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, took me ages to clean it up though."

"You should have left it, you're supposed to be here to rest. You know me; I don't worry about things like smashed vases. Nothing that cannae be replaced."

"Thanks."

"You hungry? You eaten today?"

She shrugged, "Some soup at lunch."

"Soup, that's not food. What dya fancy?" He opened a drawer in the coffee table, taking out a pile of menus.

"Bloody hell Robbie, do you ever cook?"

"I try to avoid it. So," he flicked through the leaflets, "Indian, Chinese, Italian, Thai, Mexican?"

"Ohh, Mexican, could go for that. Something spicy."

He smirked, "Knew you liked it hot and spicy."

"Am I going to have to put up with sexual harassment throughout my stay here?"

"House rules." He handed the menu across.

"We're in a flat."

"Smart arse."

"Is my middle name."

He was laughing as he opened the fridge, the initial awkwardness melting away. "You want a drink?"

"Nothing alcoholic at the moment, you got any juice?"

"Mmm, I got lemonade." He saw her expression, "What? It's got fruit in it?"

"I doubt it's ever seen lemons. You wanna share some rice?"

"Sure, look, lemons right there on the label." He said, purposefully bringing over the bottle to point it out.

"I wholeheartedly apologise. Right, I'll have number 14 and then some rice with you."

"That's it?"

She nodded, handing the menu back.

"You're a cheap date." He said flicking open his phone and dialling.

"Why does every other female get the Ross charm and I get the dregs?"

"Because you're immune to the charm," he stated just before ordering.

* * *

><p>"Had enough?"<p>

"I haven't eaten like that in weeks," she sat back rubbing her stomach. "I'm in heaven."

"That's all it takes to get you there?"

She glared across at him before smirking at his cheeky expression.

"You wanna play cards then?" He asked as he cleared their dishes away.

"You don't have to entertain me Robbie; I don't want you to feel like you do."

"Wasn't aware I was trying to 'entertain', just win your money."

"Okay, just don't feel the pressure to stay here and you know..."

"What?" He was drying his hands on a towel as he came back into the lounge area, "Be friendly? Thoughtful?" He smirked sitting at the bottom of the couch, "Entertaining?"

"Always with the banter."

He rubbed her leg, "But we're so damned good at it."

"Lots of practice," She yawned, "A glass of wine would be wonderful right about now."

"I'll save a decent bottle for when you can drink again."

"Oh and a G&T, ice-cold."

He laughed, "Trip to the pub in order then, Stuart ull want to be there you know. Called yesterday – again."

"Tell him to come and visit, I could do with the company. Why didn't he call me?"

"I told him not to bother you."

"Robbie!"

"Didn't know if you'd be asleep in the day."

"Well, I was, but still, I wouldn't mind a mid-afternoon chat."

"His number's not changed, give him, a call."

"I will.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please. You know you'd make someone a good house-husband."

"If only I'd taken that route career-wise."

She smiled, "Missed your call I'm telling you. I can just see as one of those..."

"What, a gigolo type?"

She laughed, straining her head round to look at him, "More like a romancer of the elderly, using that wit and charm to win over susceptible rich ladies of a certain age."

"The picture you paint of me."

"Could be a career," she shrugged with a smirk.

"Alright then, smart arse, what about you. Perfect job?" He carried two mugs over and placed them on the coffee table.

"Here we go..." She folded her arms ready.

"Lion tamer?"

"In a circus?" She said incredulously.

"Ohh circus theme, what about one of those trapeze jobs, skimpy little dress."

"Aye, I think my skimpy outfit days are well and truly over."

This time he laughed, "Primary school teacher?"

"Because I know _so_ much about young children."

"Yeah but you got that whole kind, patient thing going on. Kids love that."

"Thanks," she said, more gently.

"Got it," he announced, swallowing a gulp of coffee. "Anger management, look how many times you calmed me down."

"Well, I like it more than trapeze act."

"I forgot, you hate heights."

"Mmm," she cradled her cup of coffee. "But anger management I'm fine with." She said sarcastically.

"Alright," he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So maybe you're in the perfect job then."

"And you're not?"

"Ahh I dun know, rather like the idea of gigolo."

"Too late now though." She said finishing her coffee.

"Why, still got my looks."

"You might well have," she said moving to get up from the couch. "But I bet you'd be hard pushed to find many single women in Glasgow who haven't already encountered Robbie Ross. Or... is that all an act?"

He shook his head, "Always with the winning line. You off to bed?"

"Sorry, such a lightweight, I'm exhausted."

"It's alright, you want a hand?"

"Getting into bed, yeah right."

He remained in his chair, watching as she hobbled from the couch to the bathroom door, leaning on furniture for support.

"You'll have to try harder than that Robbie."

"Been trying for years," he muttered as she closed the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lots of conversation in this one and perhaps not so much 'action' - sorry! Kinda thought of this as being a mirror-scene to the pizza eating one in Genesis.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

12:45 and somehow Robbie had managed to wangle some time to nip out for lunch. He called at a sandwich shop near his flat and then headed there, taking the stairs two at a time, very much aware that at any moment his mobile would go and he'd be called away.

Still, always time for food.

It was a surprisingly warm day, the hottest part of the day in fact; he'd ditched his jacket in the car and loosened his tie slightly. The flat, he knew from experience, could get especially warm in the early afternoon. Whilst those wide windows offered a magnificent landscape view they let the sun warm his lounge up like the proverbial oven.

He let himself in, twirling his keys on his finger as he turned into the lounge.

He stopped short, the sight in front of him cutting his speech before he even began. Jackie was on the couch, asleep. A blanket covered the lower half of her body; both arms were flung above her head, one hand resting on her forehead. Her hair spread over the pillow, messy, flyaway. She looked deep in thought, it was an expression he'd seen a hundred times before but right then it made him smile, it was endearing.

The sunlight cast across her sleeping figure, a cascade of rainbow colours where it hit the glass of the coffee table. It illuminated her pale skin wonderfully so that it appeared almost translucent.

He hated to wake her, but as soon as he took one step forward her body jerked, eyelids fluttering open.

He grimaced, "Hi," he said gently, placing a couple of brown paper bags on the table between them.

"You made me jump," she said, twisting her body round, running a hand through her hair. "What time is it? What you doing home?"

"Thought I'd see how you were doing. Brought lunch." He indicated the paper bags and set to opening them up. "Why, you planning on having some guy round?"

"Two actually, see what we can manage between us with my leg like this." She quipped, pulling her body into a seated position. "Must have dosed off, was watching TV for a while. It's these tablets..."

"Don't worry, bound to be drowsy for a while." He smiled, handing her a tray. "Got you chicken and bacon salad, know you like that. No onions."

"Thank you, I don't think I've ever been treated so well."

"Well, you can't be ill forever so make the most of it." He sat down at the bottom of the couch by her feet before tucking into his sandwich. "What were you watching?"

"Some show about super volcanoes, scaring me to death, worse than a horror film!"

He laughed, "How?"

"Because it's real... they do it on purpose though you know, this twinkly music at odds with the narrator's deep voice; we should all be paranoid watching this."

"Glad to see you're using the time to widen your geographical knowledge though."

"Oh totally, only so much Jeremy Kyle and Judge Judy I can take before I claw my own eyes out. At least I'm learning something here, watched a show about sharks before this, did you know they evolved 400 millions years ago?"

He nodded, impressed, "So you'll never go climbing volcanoes and you'll never swim in the sea again."

"Not that I do either of those things on a regular basis."

"I could do with a holiday," he suddenly said. "Somewhere hot and quiet."

"I'd thought you'd be more of a city lights guy, by the pool during the day, by the bar during the night."

"Times change," he stated, dusting his hands off. "Fancy a quick coffee before I have to head out again.

"Tea would be nice, you certainly polished that off."

"Haven't got time to sit around here jabbering with you." He teased as he filled the kettle. "Just wanted to check you were coping here on your own."

"It is hard being such a complete and total invalid." She smiled, "Can I have a fork please." She said finally opening her salad.

"Certainly madam."

* * *

><p>"Ahh, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jackie exclaimed, throwing her head back and grimacing.<p>

"What the hell is it?" Robbie dashed out of the kitchenette, a spoon in one hand, tea-towel in the other.

"Banged my bloody elbow on the shelf."

"What you doing up?"

"I need to shower; I'm beginning to feel like I should be thrown out with the trash."

"Smelt worse," he teased moving to help her.

"Thanks!"

"You gotta be careful, can't go whipping about quite so easily, don't want them dragging you back into hospital."

"I'd go kicking and screaming."

He helped her towards the bathroom, "Can I ask?"

"What?"

"How you going to manage a shower with a pot on?"

"With great difficulty."

He laughed, "Well, anytime you need someone to wash your back."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Dinner will be about half an hour."

"I can hardly believe you're cooking."

"Said I'd make the effort didn't I, shout if you need anything."

* * *

><p>"You're getting quite domesticated aren't you?" She said, sipping her water. They were sitting at the table, for the first time since she'd arrived, and she found she rather liked it.<p>

"Don't tell everyone, you want some more?"

"I'm stuffed, it was great but it doesn't take much pasta to fill you up. Your mum teach you to cook?" She asked gently, fiddling with her napkin.

"Yeah, mostly." He took a gulp of his wine. "You sure you don't want some wine?"

"Stop taunting me with it. I'll wait for now. You don't really talk about your family."

"You hardly flaunt yours neither."

She nodded, "Fair enough, I guess I like to try and forget where I came from – sometimes. Maybe I did more when I was younger. Things change."

"True. Three brothers though, bet you were the ultimate tom-boy."

"Oh absolutely, anything they could do I wanted to do better. Forever had grazed knees and cut elbows from shimmying up and down trees, I was always terrified yet determined not to be left out."

"Fearless when you're a kid."

"I kinda miss that."

"Me too, suddenly you're an adult and things matter, you can't say something because it matters and can't be excused as you being too young to know better."

"Then how come you still say exactly what comes into your mind?"

"Ha ha, just when we were having a deep conversation."

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, carry on."

"Nah, you ruined it now." He teased getting up and clearing their dishes.

"Robbie..." She drawled, piling the plates up for him.

"You want some ice-cream? It's pistachio."

"Oh god... no but yes I do."

"Gotta have some, I am."

"Didn't see you spending hours crushing nuts."

"Don't just throw the word 'nuts' around so carelessly."

She giggled, half-amused, half-embarrassed. Their banter had always verged on flirtatious, but since the accident it had become more and more sexual in content. Not that she minded, but it certainly posed new questions, ones that she wasn't sure either of them were equipped to deal with – even after all these years.

"There you go," he placed a large bowl of ice-cream in front of her.

"Bloody hell Robbie, I'm already battling the middle-age spread."

"No you're not."

"Believe me, I am." She said digging a spoon in. "Soon as my leg is better I'm out jogging."

"Feel free to join me."

"You jog early morning; I've never been one for early mornings."

"That I know, but you're hardly ever late."

"Unlike you."

"Ahh, but my reasons are far more..."

"Female based?" She queried, eyebrows raised.

He nodded, a smirk playing on his lips, watching her slowly eat her ice-cream, drawing her spoon so delicately out of her mouth, enjoying each and every bite.

"This is so good..." She said, noticing him watching her.

"Always get the best," he replied. "So, speaking of the opposite sex."

"Because we were?"

"Yeah, so er, you can tell me to keep my nose out if you want but what happened to Chris, seemed to be going well?"

She paused for a second, swallowing her ice-cream, keeping her eyes fixed on the table. "Just the... you know," she shrugged, meeting his eyes, "same as usual, it just petered out."

He nodded, "For you or him? Or am I being too nosey?"

"You are but I'll let it slide. Both of us I think, we never saw each other and... I don't know, perhaps he was too like Brian."

"Really? In what respect? Wanting you to quit," he thought of the test he'd found. "Have babies?"

She smiled, "Maybe not that, we didn't have plans like that, I'm facing up to the fact that is unlikely to happen for me now. But maybe he wanted a wife who would always be there, and as you know we are never there."

"Tell me about it. Drove Gaby mad."

"You ever miss her?"

He mused on it, pushing his empty bowl aside. "Sometimes, maybe. Maybe the relationship, the company you know, not necessarily her. You?"

"Hmm, yeah..." She seemed reluctant to focus on it. "But at least you have regular company, tell me," she smiled, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Who's the latest flavour of the month?"

He shook his head, "This ongoing negative image of me, there's nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Nobody. Figured I'd try being _single_ for a while, figure things out for myself. Not been the greatest of years."

"No, certainly always eventful with you around."

"You want some more?"

"Better not, though I could happily polish off the tub."

He smiled as he collected their bowls, adding them to the dishwasher and turning it on.

"You got Jamie though." She said watching him.

"At the other side of the world!"

"You know what I mean, whatever happens, you've got a son, somebody to carry on the famous Ross name."

"And make a better job of it than I did."

"Don't beat yourself up; you're not doing so bad... 90% of the time it is but still..."

He laughed, "Dig the knife in Jacks."

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

He returned to the table, pouring them both a coffee.

"You ever get scared?"

"Oh what?" He asked looking at her, "Not super volcanoes and sharks?"

"No," she smiled, reaching for her coffee and adding milk. "Of... the mess you get into at times, so dangerously close to losing everything you've worked for over the years."

He shrugged, "I try not to mull on it too long. I've always sailed close to the edge; maybe I'm immune to it. Or just thoughtless."

"That too."

"What about you? You still fearless?"

She slowly swallowed her coffee, "Do I appear it?"

"Mostly, certainly broke a few arms in your time."

"Then I must be."

He sensed more to it, and pressed on, the ambience of the room; the mood of the moment seemed to invite confessions.

"Come on, what do you fear, must be something."

"You mean beyond spiders in the bath and slasher movies?"

He nodded, leaning back, comfortable, one ankle folded over the other.

"My biggest fear," she said gently, taking a chocolate mint from a box he'd placed on the table and slowly unpeeling the gold wrapper. "Being alone I guess."

"You mean in terms of marriage? We've both been alone for a long time, on and off."

"I don't mean that, not necessarily even marriage. I certainly was useless at it the first time round."

"Wrong guy?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, maybe I'm not cut out for it."

"You and me both."

"I mean at the end, you know, when I get too old to work, too old to really look after myself. Who's going to be there for me? You ever notice that all those detective shows, the female ones are always job driven and single. I often wondered what happens when they retire, or are forced to, what do they do? Just shrivel up and die?"

"Morbid thought, don't think it's just the women though. Morse, that guy from Waking the Dead, don't remember Sherlock Holmes having a wife."

"Me neither. That Prime Suspect woman – Tennison."

"Ohh Helen Mirren." He drawled.

"We're having a serious discussion and you do that."

"Can't help it."

"_Still _though, I mean when she was younger yeah I get it, but even after she's played the Queen?"

"Something naughty about her."

They both laughed together, each completely relaxed in the other's company.

"Okay, so there goes the serious discussion."

"Guess so."

She ran a hand through her damp hair, "I better go dry my hair."

"Okay. I'll set up the chess board."

She groaned, "I'm rubbish at it."

"I'll teach you how to cheat."

"Cheat at chess? Surely that's impossible."

"Can cheat at anything."

"Yeah, that's what worries me about you."

She headed towards her bedroom.

"Jacks..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you'll end up alone. You know, when you're retired."

She was touched by the statement, "Thanks."

"Me on the other hand..."

"Well right, I mean, what do you possibly have to offer hey?" She smiled, holding his gaze for a moment before she disappeared into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

As the week had drawn on any hints of awkwardness at sharing a flat together were quickly disappearing. Now she felt no guilt at lying on his couch watching television and eating things that she'd later regret.

She was doing just that when Robbie emerged from his room looking especially good, a sharp suit, hair done, an overwhelming amount of aftershave following him.

"Ooh, you look nice, date?"

"It is and thank you." He dropped into his usual chair, watching the television show she had on.

"What time you meeting her?"

"8:00." He glanced at his watch. "Best get a move on I guess."

"Taking her somewhere nice?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"That good Italian on the high street."

"Nice."

He nodded, "Kind of shattered tonight."

"Hope she's worth it then, your usual young blonde?"

"36," he smiled, shaking his head. "Hardly cradle snatching."

"Not this time."

"Glad you're here Jacks, missing this banter at work." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." She settled back on the couch, pulling a blanket from the back of it over her.

Watching her settle down made him want to stay home.

"Well, bring me lots of gossip back; I need something to liven up the days."

"Will do. You need anything before I go?"

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him. "Stuart visited today; I'm stocked up on chocolate."

"Well, enjoy yourself." He said pulling on a jacket.

"Enjoy _yourself_," she said teasingly. "Hey come here."

"What?"

"Just come here, bend down."

He did as she asked, leaning in close to her, unsure of what to expect.

She reached up and fiddled with his hair, "There you go, perfect, don't want to disappoint her." He shook his head, eyebrows raised. "Oh go on, I know you 'never disappoint.'"

"Seeya." He said as he left.

"Hell of way to spend a Friday night," she muttered to herself, glancing down at her leg and popping another chocolate into her mouth. She wasn't quite willing to admit it but the sharp pang in her stomach was something resembling jealousy.

* * *

><p>Jackie was dosing when she heard him come in, a gentle click of the door and then his attempts to tip-toe in.<p>

"Robbie?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, the mumble of the television in the background.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Sorry, you were asleep."

"Not really, what time is it?"

"Erm, just after eleven."

"Is that it?" She twisted to look at him, "You weren't out long."

He shrugged, "Wasn't that great a date."

"Oh?"

"No spark." He said filling the kettle. "You want a cup of tea?"

"Sure. Not often you find a woman you don't spark with."

He half-smiled, "No, I guess not." He leant against the counter, waiting for the water to boil, watching her on his couch. The shape of her body beneath the blanket covering her, the way she curled her hair with one hand absently as she watched the news.

"Ouch," she suddenly said, reaching forward.

"What's wrong?"

"Cramp in my foot, I'll be glad to lose this pot."

"Want me to come and rub it for you?"

She turned her head to look at him, smirking.

"What?" He asked adding milk to their drinks.

"Nothing, didn't realise you cared so."

He shook his head, shrugging it off but deliberately turning away from her so she couldn't see the expression on his face. He did care. More than he could put into words.

Taking over their drinks he sank onto the floor beside the couch, leaning back to rub her foot.

"How's that?"

She swallowed, resisting the urge to close her eyes. "Like I should hire a masseur on a regular basis."

"Hmm..." he smirked, staring at the TV.

"So tell me about the date."

"Nothing to tell. Wasn't that great."

"Obviously, you're home very early. I was expecting you to creep in tomorrow morning before disappearing to the football."

"Meant to talk to you about that."

"What? And nice topic shift by the way."

He nodded, "Football. Wondered if you wanted to come."

She indicated her leg.

"We can get round that, use that chair."

"Never."

"Then I'll help you hobble on crutches. Got seats booked so we can get in early and you won't be crushed."

She stared at him for a moment, despite the fact he was avoiding her gaze and keeping it neutral by pretending to watch the television, though she doubted he had such interest in the news.

"How did you..."

"Just figured you'd be fed up of being cooped up in here day after day."

"Again, that's very thoughtful of you."

Now he turned to look at her, "I'm not a complete ogre."

She smiled, "You keep treating me like this and I'll never want to leave..." She regretted the words as soon as she'd said them, it bordered perhaps a little too closely to the line between friendship and something more. They'd skilfully walked that line for many years now and she wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to change the boundaries.

"Ahh, you'd soon get fed up my mess." He said, quickly diffusing the tension. "So, football it is."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

"Oh they so deserved it," Jackie exclaimed, smirking as she did. She was well aware she was winding him up, and to be honest she didn't care either way about how many yellow cards had been dished out, it was just fun to watch Robbie's response.

"How could they possibly? The ref was obviously blind or drunk, stupid fucker!"

"Yeah, I think I got the gist of how you feel about him, sitting there listening to you hurl abuse."

He bit his lip, "Sorry, was I obscene?"

"Just slightly," she gave a quick nod of her head. "I'm used to it; you fully get into whichever match or fight you're watching. I get that."

"But you hardly ever swear."

She shrugged, "My Gran was strict."

He handed her a frosted glass, "Your shandy, lightweight."

"Watch this knock me out, first hint of alcohol in weeks." She sipped it, "Blissful."

He took a drink of his beer, watching as she stretched her back, head tilted back, eyes closed, long smooth, creamy neck...

He stopped himself, looking away before his eyes took in any more of her appearance. As much as he tried to ignore it, it seemed to him that the longer she was there the more attractive she became. Of course he'd always thought her attractive, hadn't hidden it, looked her up and down a few times and been sure she'd purposefully moved differently to hold his gaze.

"Thanks Robbie, I appreciated today, you were right, I needed some fresh air."

He glanced back at her; she was rubbing her neck, eyes still closed.

"You're tired though? Maybe we shouldn't have stayed in the pub, didn't mean to knacker you out."

"It's fine, I'm not a baby. Could have said no."

He smiled, "Miss Independent, I sometimes forget how feisty you can be."

She glanced at him, "A dangerous thing."

"Yeah I know," he got up from the floor, moving behind her. "Here let me. What aches, neck, shoulders?"

"Shoulders." She said, easily leaning back against him.

His fingers were warm, and he knew how to ease tense muscles, she wasn't surprised, she doubted there was little Robbie didn't know when it came to touching a woman's body.

"Better?" He said lowly, and she was surprised by the deepness of his tone.

"Yes," she said lightly her eyes open now, looking ahead.

His thumbs moved to the back of her neck, equal pressure, not too much, tiny circles – each movement seemed to shoot across her skin in tiny goose bumps. She bit her lip, holding in a moan. He was only rubbing her shoulders for chrissake, what the hell would happen if it went any further?

Robbie breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her hair, his chin was lightly touching it and he was fighting an urge to bury his face there. Her skin, the tiny amount he was touching, seemed to him like silk and for a moment he considered following where his fingertips trailed with his tongue.

The sharp buzz of the intercom stopped him short, and he felt almost like he'd been caught doing something wrong as he lifted his hands from her.

"Pizza?" She finally said.

"Yeah, I'll get it." He backed away from her, shaking off the moment, searching his pockets for his wallet.

"Oh let me pay," she half turned to look at him. "You sorted the football and..."

"Next time."

"Robbie..."

"It's fine Jackie," he said, perhaps a little too sharply.

She nodded, turned forward again; his response had little to do with paying for pizza.

* * *

><p>"This is possibly the funniest thing I've ever watched." Robbie said as he bit into another slice. He was sitting on the floor, looking thoroughly relaxed as he ate, he was on his second beer and the strange moment from earlier, whatever it was, had passed – thank god.<p>

"And it's not even meant to be a comedy." She added, giggling along with the television.

"Christ, she's probably the dumbest girl I've ever seen. And I've met a few."

"Robbie," she admonished before bursting into a fit of giggles again. "Oh god, please tell me she's not going to leave the food there, it's like three hours before the guests arrive, it'll be dry as a bone."

She held her hand out to him and he handed her another slice of pizza without saying a word.

"Do they just have the most stupid people on this show?" He asked.

"Guess so, must be a box on the application form, how dumb are you on a scale of 1-10."

"The voice-over guy is priceless."

"Certainly earns every penny."

She smiled at his laughter, he seemed so completely relaxed and, dare she think it, happy.

He rubbed his back, stretching a little.

"Don't sit on the floor," she said watching him.

"Getting too old for it. You want the final slice?"

"No, you have it." She reached to the coffee table for her drink but he handed it to her instead.

"Gonna have to watch this show in future, hilarious. Need a good laugh at the end of the day."

"Tell me about it, I sometimes forget how much I love to just let go and laugh."

"Laugh until your stomach aches."

She smiled, "Yeah. Oh I need to move," she groaned, "Getting so bloody frustrated with this thing."

"It'll be off soon."

He sat forward helping her move, she toppled forward a little and he held her arms as she stretched her good leg out. "Can't wait to go for a walk, a long walk round a deserted loch."

"Sounds good."

"Mmm..." She swayed back on the couch, tipping into him. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright," he still held her upper arms but as she leant back against his side his hands slid down to her wrists and rested lightly there.

"I'm not even drunk."

"You did just take those pills though."

"Be glad to be rid of them too, make me drowsy."

"Yeah..." Her eyes were half shut, "sit back up, put your legs up."

She did as he asked, her head leaning against him for support now, legs stretched out on the couch.

He knew she was falling to sleep, he didn't mind, in fact he found himself being drawn in by it. This was all becoming a bit too domesticated but surprisingly that didn't worry him. He couldn't quite work out why, maybe the fact it would only be for another week or so, at most.

"Who's winning?" She mumbled.

He glanced to the television, "On an ad break. So erm, Sunday tomorrow, got any plans?"

Her muffled laugh made him smile and he reached to her hair, brushing it back from her face.

"Sunday lunch perhaps? A lazy day." He suggested.

She nodded her approval, "You don't have to stay in for me though."

"I'm not. No plans neither." He tipped his head forward, breathing in the scent of her hair again, nervously licking his lips, the warmth of her face so close to his, very gently he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, I have to go to bed." She languidly said, he wondered if she'd even felt his clumsy kiss.

"Okay," he sat back, moving his hands back to her upper arms to help her get up.

Slowly she turned round, rubbing her eyes as she did so. "This bloody leg!" She suddenly said, knocking on the pot.

"Not for much longer."

"No," she turned her attention to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Got an odd expression on your face."

He shrugged, "Nothing, guess I'm tired too. You want help to the bedroom?"

"Please," she held her hand out to him and he pulled her up, supporting her and guiding her around the abandoned pizza box.

He was surprised to find how the spare bedroom had already become 'Jackie's', a room he rarely visited and was something of a dumping ground now seemed feminine, warm and inviting.

Together they manoeuvred back to the bed and he helped her sit on the edge of it. She rubbed her forehead, "Got a headache coming on."

"Too much excitement for today." He said gently. "You want some water?"

"Mmm," she nodded.

He went to the kitchen, filled a glass and went back to her, finding her lying back on the bed, still fully dressed.

"Jackie, you alright?"

"Yeah," she slowly sat back up, "too exhausted to even be bothered to undress."

He handed her the water, "I'd offer to help but..."

"But you can't face my middle-age spread." She smiled taking a drink.

He shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I'll say goodnight then."

"Ok, thanks again Robbie, I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Night Robbie."

"Night." He said again backing out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to anyone who's reviewed - really appreciate it. x R<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back at work - boo - so having to fit stories in around working! This chapter is a little shorter, sorry, and full of food! :-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The One – chapter 5<strong>

**Sunday**

Leaning against the counter with one hand and stirring with the other Jackie carefully watched the sauce thicken. It smelt divine, a combination of cream and peppercorns.

"You know, when you said you weren't a half bad cook, I never really believed you."

"Most people don't, I spent hell of a lot of time in the kitchen with mum though. How's the sauce coming?"

"Smells gorgeous."

"Good, won't be a second here then we can serve."

She tilted her head back watching as he carved the beef, she had to admit he did seem pretty skilled with the carving knife too. She tried not to stop and dwell on the moment too much, a quiet, rainy Sunday and they're cooking dinner together...? The questions _that_ raised were too complicated to try and fathom. Yes, there could potentially be something of the domestic about this, hints of a relationship, signs they could maybe cope together in a normal, every-day environment. But it wasn't any of those things, it was two old friends having lunch together, enjoying each other's company, feeling relaxed and...

"Jacks! The sauce!"

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as it bubbled. She quickly pulled the pan from the heat. "Sorry, was daydreaming."

"I noticed. That enough meat for you?"

"Yes, thank you. There's plenty left."

"Yeah well, we can have it on sandwiches later."

She smiled, looking away as he served potatoes; he probably didn't even realise how closely they were swaying to relationship territory. In her experience men had always been pretty clueless when it came to relationships and Robbie was worse than most!

"Take a seat then DS Reid, lunch is served."

"DI." She said, hobbling to her chair.

"Sorry?"

"You said DS."

"Keep forgetting."

"How dare you!"

Grinning he sat down across from her, filling their glasses with water.

"You can have wine Robbie, I don't mind."

"Nah, pretty crap getting drunk alone."

"Never usually bothered you."

"Let's eat in silence hey..."

She was laughing as she tucked into her food, "Oh god, this beef is divine."

"Told you, best butchers in Glasgow."

"Well, the well-stirred sauce gives it that extra something special I think you'll find."

"Didn't we agree on silence?"

* * *

><p>"I'll never eat again!" Jackie complained, stretching out on the couch and rubbing her belly.<p>

"You did have second helpings."

"Don't remind me."

Robbie finished loading the dishwasher before filling a pot of coffee and carrying it over to the coffee table.

"Tell me something." She said, amused, leaning her cheek on one hand as she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"How come you don't keep girlfriends when you're perfectly capable of spoiling them like this?"

He glanced over at her, serious for once, "Don't know, maybe I don't really want to keep them."

"Hmm..."

For a moment they held each other's gaze and a slight panic crept into her stomach, she sensed he was going to say something but then his gaze shifted to the window.

"Bloody weather, glorious sunshine one day, rain the next."

She swallowed, nervously licking her lips, "It's what keeps the land green," she said before laying back down.

"So, wanna play cards?"

"Oh, not now, I think it involves moving."

"You're going to turn into some kind of couch potato glued to the TV screen." He laughed settling into his chair. "Though I have to admit, the thought of crashing here and watching a film sounds good. Totally lazy..."

"What Sundays were made for." She finished as she pressed the remote and scanned the channels. "Ooh look, Lawrence of Arabia, good long film, only just started, last us all afternoon."

"Never seen it." He reached for his coffee.

"You've never seen it? It's a classic."

"So I've heard. You think we need popcorn?"

She twisted her head round to him, "You have popcorn?"

"Come on Jacks, this is me, junk-food galore." He smiled getting up and finding the cinema-bag of popcorn in the cupboard.

He filled two bowls and settled one on her stomach, laughing as she tucked in.

"Thought you'd never eat again."

"This isn't real food." She said between munches. "Anyway shh, the film is getting going now, hour or two we'll both be asleep in our chairs."

"Old bastards."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Whistling Robbie twisted his key in the lock, coming into the short hall to see Jackie leaning against the wall. Both hands flat against the surface as she leant forward and stretched her leg behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've got cramp in my thigh! I think I'm dying!"

He laughed, "Thought you'd taken up yoga."

"Hardly. Oh god..." She moved slightly, stretching her leg in the other direction. "My body's a mess."

"Looks good to me." He said, looking her up and down as he passed into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes, typical Robbie, only far from smarting at the obvious sexist overtones she found herself happy at the attention.

"Something smells amazing, what is that?"

"I cooked." She said, tentatively standing up straight.

"Curry?" He asks opening the oven door and peering inside. "Cooking, in my oven."

"A-ha, even crushed the spices."

"You didn't go shopping did you?"

"No, I ordered online, how technological am I?"

"Take it Stuart helped."

"Set it up on my laptop, they delivered too. I could turn into quite the domestic goddess you know, all this time on my hands."

"Well, all beneficial to me so I look forward to it, a Scottish Nigella, you'll have to get your boobs done though."

"Robbie!" She exclaimed, almost physically covering them.

"What? She has huge..."

"I don't think this conversation need go _any_ further."

He laughed, "Okay, how's the leg?"

"Easing. How was your day?"

"Add a _dear_ on the end of that and we're in the 1950s."

"If it were the 1950s I'd have a better outfit and not be greeting you in my jogging bottoms."

"Ahh, rather like the casual look, that's why we get on Jacks, can relax around you. No airs and graces."

"Don't know if I should be hurt or flattered by that."

He caught her upper arm, leaning round to kiss her cheek on his way to go change. It was a quick, thoughtless thing, but she found herself standing there staring at his bedroom door with a quickened pulse. She never got like this over him anymore, she used to, years ago. When they'd not known each other long and his teasing and the flirting was all new and she found herself so attracted to him it almost hurt. Then she'd have to turn her face away to hide flushed cheeks whenever he touched her or went too far with the innuendo. But it had stopped years ago, so why did she suddenly feel...

"You want me to dish up or set the table?" He asked returning from the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure."

"Which Jackie?"

"Serve, please, or carry the casserole dish to the table, I struggled getting it the oven."

"Sure, take a seat. Home-cooked food hey, on a Monday night." He observed opening the oven door. "Oh, and got something for you too."

"Oh?"

"Boss says bout time you got back into it, sent some files home for you to go through, background reading you know..."

"The boring stuff the rest of you don't wanna do." She added as he set the plate down in front of her.

"Well, yeah."

"It's alright, better than nothing, kinda looking forward to doing something, anything."

"Good," he dug his fork into the food in front of him and tasted.

"Well?"

He pulled a face, pursing his lips together.

"Robbie, don't spit it out! Really, is it that bad?"

He swallowed, "No, I'm joking," he reached over and briefly touched her hand, "it's great."

"Good."

"So, did Mary come round today?"

"Yeah, was really strange lying there doing nothing as she cleaned so frantically."

And?"

"And what?"

"And did she give you the third-degree about your love-life?"

"Or lack thereof," she smiled, "not the third-degree, but she was probably doing a little digging I think, about why I was here, how we knew each other, all that."

"Mmm, thought she might. Quite the busy-body, always trying to set me up with some 'sensible lady'."

She swallowed, reached for her drink and took a gulp as she watched him, "And you don't want that?"

"What? Setting up?"

She smiled, gently, "A sensible lady."

He shrugged, "Who knows... they might not want me. This is really good Jacks, maybe you could be Nigella afterall."

"Ha, ha."

* * *

><p>"I win, I win!" Jackie clapped her hands together scooping up her money.<p>

"Cheat."

"How is that cheating?"

"You bought all the train stations and all the water-works..."

"Water works!" She exclaimed laughing.

"...You know what I mean, all those things and they cost a fortune."

"That's how you play the game."

"It's cheating."

"Read the rules."

"I never play by them." He admitted.

"And that Robbie, is cheating." She smiled pointing at him.

"I need a brandy."

She was still gloating over her win, a huge smile on her face as she watched him get up from the floor and get himself a drink.

"Sore loser."

"Not at all."

"Yes you are, you always are."

"As if, you're the one who hates to lose, to be wrong!" He snapped, downing his drink.

"Fine," she replied gently, "I'll clear this away than shall I, didn't realise I was playing with a child."

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

But it didn't come.

"So erm, you want a cup of tea before bed?"

"No I'm fine, just be up for the loo in an hour or two. Think I'll go to bed and read my some more of that stuff Burke sent."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she pushed herself up from the couch, supporting herself with one hand on the side.

"You okay?" He asked, moving forward too late.

"Yeah, night Robbie."

"Night," he said sinking onto the couch she'd just vacated and feeling utterly guilty.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Robbie switched off the news, his eyes were heavy and the two brandies he'd had in quick succession hadn't helped.<p>

Getting up from the couch he cleared away the remains of their dessert, shoved the monopoly box into a cupboard and checked the doors were locked and lights out.

As he passed Jackie's door he noticed the light still on, pausing he tentatively tapped on it.

"Jackie?"

"Yes," she replied almost instantly.

"I'm sorry you know, about being stupid over the game."

He was sure he heard her smirk, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry too."

"Thanks for dinner, was great."

"Thanks for letting me stay; hope I'm not outstaying my welcome."

_Not at all_, he whispered to himself, "Enjoying the company," was what he said aloud.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Night Robbie."

"Goodnight Jackie. Sleep well."

Despite the fact there was nothing else to say he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes glancing down to the thin line of light coming from under the door illuminating an otherwise dark room. For a second he hesitated, his fingers curling towards the door handle. Then he stopped, remembered himself and quickly went to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again...**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The One - chapter 6<strong>

**Tuesday**

Exhausted and more than a little pissed-off Robbie audibly sighed in relief when he pushed his key into the lock and opened the door to his flat, throwing his jacket over a chair and loosening his tie.

He could hear the blur of the television coming from the lounge and headed in that direction, finding himself cheered a little by her presence. She was curled on the couch, in her pyjamas and a dressing gown, with, what looked like, a hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hi," she smiled, glancing at him as he came in.

"Hi yourself," he sank into the chair across from her. "How you feeling today?"

"Not too bad, still some dizziness, the nurse visited and increased my dosage so I'm as high as a kite too."

"Excellent. Sorry didn't catch you this morning; boss wanted us in at 6:00." He pulled his tie off throwing it to the coffee table.

"That's fine, fill me in on the details, did you interview this Tom character?"

"Not got hold of him yet, had me chasing around all bloody day. I'm starving, you eaten?"

"Mmm, hours ago, yours is in the oven," she said almost coyly.

He rolled his eyes, sitting forward, "What did I tell you about cooking? There's no need."

"I'm so damned bored, did you realise how many cooking shows are on daytime TV?"

"Too many obviously," he opened the oven door and smiled gratefully at the plate of casserole and mashed-potato. "Did you forget there's only two of us eating here?" He called over from the kitchenette as he warmed the food in the microwave.

"I over-guessed the amount of potatoes I'd need. Throw it away if you don't want it."

"As if," he returned to the chair, resting his plate on a newspaper on his lap. "Proper meal. Heaven."

"You have such small expectations."

"Something which stands me in good stead I find," he mumbled between chews. "Want some wine?"

"I can't can I." She watched him eat, finding it oddly satisfying. "Can't you tell me a little about the case, bring some more files home for me or anything. I'll even sit here and watch CCTV if I need to. I'm so damned bored."

"You're supposed to be resting, wasn't a simple sprained ankle you know."

"I'm not used to having time on my hands."

"I wish I had some at the moment." He stared at her face, "Ya scars are practically gone."

"Thank god, can you imagine me walking round for the rest of my life with a pirate sized slash down my cheek. Hardly gonna win me admirers."

"You'd do fine."

She smiled, "You're nice to me when I'm ill."

"I'm always nice to you!" He spluttered, cutlery held in mid-air.

"Hmm, I'll remind you of that line in a few months time." She yawned. "This stuff knocks me out; I slept for hours this afternoon."

The thought of her sleeping on his couch made him feel oddly warm inside, usually he'd brush such feelings aside, but recently he'd begun to embrace them, let them be. It was the same feeling he got when he saw her sat there in pyjamas, nothing fancy or sexy about it, just a sense of normality he actually quite liked.

"And they make me constantly need the loo," she moved her legs out from under her and down to the floor, "too much information right."

"Well..." he shrugged, pushing his half empty plate onto the coffee table. "Gonna get a beer. You mind if I check the football?"

"Nope, your TV."

"Don't wanna interrupt your show."

"I was just flicking through really; I'm getting hooked on television, save me." She went to stand then fell back again, hand gripping her forehead. "Oh god I hate this," she moaned.

He moved to kneel in front of her, holding her free hand. "Dizzy?"

"Moved too quickly, I forget I need to warm my body up now, a good ten minutes of thinking about it before making the move."

He laughed, always such a dry wit never mind the circumstances.

"I keep telling you not to rush it, wasn't long ago."

"Days and days." She opened her eyes, the sudden nausea dissipating and the fuzz behind her eyes beginning to clear. His hand squeezed hers, "I hate this." She repeated.

He smiled, compassionate, "I know. Won't be forever."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He leant forward and kissed her forehead, the move at once regretted. He quickly sat back on his heels, slightly embarrassed, "You want me to erm, help you up?"

"Please." She said gently, noting his discomfort at the sudden intimacy of the moment.

He held her hands and supported her weight as she stood, trembling for a moment and then steadying as her body adjusted to being upright.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, will be." She made her way to the bathroom, realising he was watching every unsteady step she took.

* * *

><p>He was laughing uncontrollably, lying on the lounge floor in front of the television, almost rolling around in agony at the tightness in his stomach.<p>

"How the hell do they get away with that?" Jackie asked, a huge grin on her face, partly from the show and partly from watching him laugh, like some kid down there.

"No idea," he moved to sit up, wiping his eyes as he did so. "Bloody great though."

"Why does the kid in the orange zip-up thing always end up dead? How does he come back every episode?"

"It's a cartoon Jacks, don't over-analyse. You want another drink?" He asked as he passed her lying on the couch.

"No I'm fine, I need to go to bed, my eyes won't stay open for much longer. Can you help me up?"

"Sure," he put his whisky aside, went back to her and knelt down, watching as she got herself into a sitting position.

"I'd say sleep here but not sure it would be great for your back."

"Me neither. Plus, you'll wake me when you leave here at dawn."

"Alright, rub it in."

"I have so few pleasures; need to make the most of it." Her hand was on his upper arm steadying herself, he found he rather liked the contact.

"Okay?" He asked, her face close to his as she leant forward.

"Yeah," she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

Her gaze was so pure and clear, drawing him in, he found himself leaning forward without thought, just a natural thing, his lips tenderly brushing hers. It could almost have been a goodnight gesture were it not for the fact that it didn't stop.

The soft flick of his mouth against hers and she was closing her eyes in response. Then a gentle pressure, her mouth touching his in return, lips still closed, a tender, affectionate kiss as they sat their holding one another. Her hand still gripping his arm, both of his hands at her waist supporting her.

As the kiss deepened one of her hands slid up to his face, over his cheek, fingers curling into his hair. She felt his hand brush up her back, pulling her closer to him and as he did his mouth opening to deepen the kiss. Again she responded, returning the embrace, allowing her tongue to meet his. Too soon this gentle, unplanned kiss was becoming an out-of-control moment of passion. He was moaning into her mouth, she was leaning back on the couch, his body moving over hers. She realised how awkward it might look, her sat back and him having to hold his body up to lean back with her.

The kiss seemed without thought. Frantic and eager as they alternated between long, drawn out pleasure and quick, testing kisses. She groaned in pleasure as he moved down to her neck, whispering his name in response.

Then it stopped.

He drew back, returning to kneeling in front of her. She sat forward, still supported by his hands holding her. He was looking at the floor.

"Oh shit." He muttered, then quickly got up, rubbing his forehead. "Shit, shit, shit!" He stomped into the kitchen, downing the whisky he'd poured in one.

"What was that?" She asked, her disappointment quickly replaced with flaring anger.

"Shouldn't have done it." He said, still not looking at her.

She gripped the side of the couch and pulled herself up. "No, you can't just do that, you can't do that Robbie." She followed him, cornered him in the kitchen.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" She was getting upset, despite trying her damndest not too. Her voice was clouded with emotion, eyes stinging with tears being forced back. "Why? You can't just kiss me like that," she gestured back to the couch, "and then walk off and say it was a mistake."

"It was. It is. Ruined everything."

"Ruined what? Almost fifteen years of stringing me along."

"I've never!"

"Haven't you." She was so angry; she couldn't quite understand just why it felt so raw, like she was flaring red at him. "Haven't you flirted with me every day since we met? Led me to believe you actually fancied me."

"Jackie, that's not why it's wrong."

"Then why? Work?"

"I'll fuck it up, I'm no good at relationships and you don't want one-night-stands and we've been friends for years and..."

"..Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're still mentally 22 without a care in the world." She turned, heading across the room and towards the bedroom, trying to put distance between them before she cried. "You don't just kiss somebody like that and then shout 'Shit!' Robbie, it's hardly fair. These past two weeks I'd really begun to think you weren't the selfish bastard I always took you for!" She said before slamming the bedroom door.

He slammed his own fist on the counter in response, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

><p>She'd got used to the flat now; in the darkness she could navigate her way to the bathroom or kitchen without tripping over a single item. For hours she'd tried to sleep but her mind wouldn't settle. Around 2 she'd given up and gone to the kitchen for a glass of water, sitting on the couch to drink it.<p>

She sat sideways, the plastered leg out in front of her, the other curled back beneath her, her arm draped along the back of the couch as she looked out over the city. He had such a wonderful view here.

All seemed still and silent and she wondered how something that seemed so tranquil could hide such horrors. Night after night unthinkable acts were taken place that one of them would no doubt have to deal with the following day.

She was startled by a movement behind her and twisted her head a little, Robbie was standing by his door watching her, in nothing more than pyjama bottoms. She drew in a tight breath, not quite ready to talk to him yet and certainly not ready to see him half-naked.

Turning her attention back to the window she decided to ignore him, hoping he'd just heard a noise and was checking it out and would go back to bed.

He walked towards her, feet padding softly on the carpet until he was by her side.

"What?" She asked without looking at him.

He didn't reply.

She turned her head to look at him, "What Robbie? I couldn't sleep, needed a drink. Don't worry I'll leave tomorrow, I'm sure I can cope now and the pot should be off soon."

She was surprised when he knelt on the couch beside her, taking the glass from her hand and putting it aside.

"Don't," she whispered as his mouth got closer to hers and for a brief second he stopped and took in her expression.

It was she who closed the distance, pulling him into the kiss, deep and hot and instantly over-powering.

He gently laid her back on the couch, his body covering hers, at first tentative but as she gripped his shoulders and pulled his body to hers he moved much more freely. His fingers sliding down to the tie on her robe, parting it, and then quickly sliding his hand up her top, smooth creamy skin greeting his palm.

She already had the joy of his naked torso on top of her; she dug her nails into his back, partly out of lust, partly as revenge for his earlier action.

"Don't stop this time," she whispered as his mouth moved to her neck.

He smirked against her skin; it seemed somewhat unlikely given how her leg was already wrapped around him and the need to thrust was already taken over his lower body.

He slid her robe off, quickly disposed of her top and then paused, leaning back on one arm to look down at her. How her pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, the full breasts, the curve of her belly.

"You're beautiful," he marvelled, fingertips tracing down from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

She smiled, "Knew you'd be a charmer ..."

He returned the smile, but he meant it, she was beautiful. And he regretted the fact he'd waited until now to tell her, regretted the fact other men had seen this and yet treated her so badly. He vowed not to. Never to hurt her. Never to let her down again.

"I nearly lost you," he murmured, lost in his own musings.

"Hey," she said, resting her hand against his face. "I'm right here."

He looked to her face, brought his mouth down to meet hers in a sweet, intense kiss.

She was pushing his trousers down with one hand and a foot, impatient he thought with a grin. He got up, reluctantly, from the couch and disposed of them. Not in the least bothered about standing there naked in front of her. She squirmed a little on the couch, hands out, reaching for him.

Instead, he bent slightly, hooked one arm under her back and the other behind her thighs as he lifted her up. She met his mouth, drawing him into another kiss as he headed towards his bedroom with her in his arms.

"Watch my leg," she muttered as they turned into his room.

He gently placed her down on the bed; the sheets beneath her were still warm from where he'd been sleeping and smelt overwhelmingly of him.

As many times as she'd wondered about this over the years, and she had, she'd always had trouble working out how they'd negotiate the boundary between friends and lovers, believing it too difficult, too awkward, to really be done. But now the moment was here it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Robbie was kissing her breasts, hands cupping and sliding along her skin like fire on ice. His lips moved to her stomach and she closed her eyes as his fingers toyed with the tie on her pyjama bottoms.

He knew every part of her it seemed, having her there with him day after day had heightened their already tight bond, magnified their intimacy. He knew how she slept, how she moved, how often she drank tea or added salt to her food, the shampoo she used, the way she folded towels... it all seemed so very important now, learning her completely.

"This is awkward," he whispered, getting to his knees as he drew her trousers carefully down, manoeuvring them over the pot.

She leant up, leaning on her elbows to watch him, "Could be interesting too..." she smiled delicately, no nerves, no catches, this was natural.

"We'll make it work," he said with a part reassuring and part tender smile.

She didn't doubt him.

As his mouth trailed down between her legs, easing her good leg up and supporting her thigh with his hand she let herself drift back. Eyes closed, head melting into the softness of his pillow. This was no time to question it, no time to be female and wonder what it meant and where it would go and how they'd overcome the problems... Enjoy it for once, she told herself, gasping as his tongue hit the right spot. If she focussed on the fact it was Robbie doing this, and not just any other man, it would terrify her. Not only seeing her naked after so long but god seeing down there, knowing her that way...

But he was too good; there was no rational thought left for questioning and worrying.

She'd always seen oral sex as foreplay, something a guy did for a few minutes to get you in the right mood, make you more receptive. It was always very nice but now, this... god... her body was jerking up off the bed towards him, fists clutching the bed sheets and lips tingling as she bit them to stifle her moans.

It seemed to go on and on, delicious and delirious, delicate and then the deep, intense fire sweeping up through her body and then back down as he plunged her into euphoria.

She found herself whispering his name, begging him not to stop, all the things she hated and viewed as so very cliché she was doing. One hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder and then back gripping the sheets. She had her leg wrapped around his back for goodness sake almost trapping him.

And then, then he let it complete, magical fingers and well-practiced moves and she was screaming her pleasure. And god it had been so very long.

With a satisfied smile he kissed his way back up her body, taking his time toying with her nipples, licking her neck and then finally meeting her mouth.

"I think you needed that," he said very gently, lying at the side of her, stroking her skin.

Her breathing was still deep and erratic, skin flushed. His fingers folded with hers and she finally smiled up at him, "I think I did. You're very good at that."

"Surprised?"

"No, I guess not. I'd always wondered..."

"And I'd always wondered if you'd ever wondered..."

"Pair of idiots." She yawned, eyes drifting closed, "I can sleep now."

She laughed at his expression, slapping his bare chest.

"You look so hurt."

"We can't do that and then just stop!"

She did her best to twist to her side; her body pressed so close to his. "Why, do you think there's a little something more?"

"Much, much more." He said bringing his mouth to hers.

"You see," she mumbled between kisses, "this is why we never kissed before, couldn't stop where it led."

"Don't what to stop," he said in return.

Touching her was like finding some way into heaven and he no intention of simply letting it pass by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed that...<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Final chapter of this story - I've enjoyed writing it, its been fun to see them in this scenario but I don't want it to drag on and feel this is a nice place to stop. Hope you've enjoyed it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The One- chapter 7<strong>

**Wednesday**

4 a.m. and she woke, after only sleeping fitfully as it was, turning in his embrace, her chest pressed against his. She nudged his chin with hers, feeling his fingertips flex against her hip, her mouth sought his and he very quickly responded, waking as the kiss deepened.

There were no words; everything that needed to be said was in touch. Soft, sweet kisses quickly turned into deep, passion filled ones. She rolled him over, lying full-length above him, every part of their bodies communicating.

His fingers slid into her hair, massaging, holding her close as his tongue met hers. She let out a low moan as their bodies joined, again, and felt his lips curl into a smile as she did so. She allowed him that before rolling her hips forward and catching his sharp gasp in her kiss.

His hands moved to her hips, palms flat against her smooth, silky skin. His mouth curving round her shoulder, suckling, tasting. She was in control this time, guiding him forward, slowly and sensually in the dark early hours. He'd never been in any doubt of her desires, had teased her over the years knowing full well she was in no way sexually-repressed. There'd always been this connection. This lust.

Her sighs seemed to glide over him, through him, and more than once he caught himself moaning her name into the darkness. She was so close to him, her body hot pressed against his, skin sticky against the others. Her tongue slid up his neck, to his mouth, teasing, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth until he jerked faster and this time she gasped and threw her head back sucking in air.

* * *

><p>That she woke alone wasn't unexpected. Rolling over with a heavy head, she glanced to the clock, already past ten, no wonder she felt dull-headed. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and glanced around the sun-filled room. Her robe was on the bottom of the bed, placed there she guessed. She thought of Robbie creeping about hours ago, at least three, and had to smile. He'd never woken her, she guessed that was years of practice of creeping out of various female's bedrooms.<p>

Reaching for it she covered herself and headed into the bathroom, rinsing her face just as there was a buzz on the intercom. She was tightening her robe and trying to do something with her hair as she answered it, very aware of being without underwear as a young man's voice asked for permission to deliver something.

Flowers. No card. Though she guessed who had sent them. She was staring at them lying by the sink, waiting for the kettle to boil to make tea when her phone beeped with a text message.

"Hope the flowers weren't too corny xR."

Smiling she replied with a very short, 'No, sweet.' After all it wasn't the first time he'd bought her flowers over the past month but it was certainly the most significant. She could be cynical and see it as some kind of bribe or softening of the way, or she could see it as a sweet gesture from somebody who cared very deeply for her... for the moment she would choose to believe the latter.

* * *

><p>Days never usually dragged for him. Too much happening, too much going on demanding his attention. He was always so caught up in the case he never had time for wondering about what was going on in the outside world.<p>

But sitting on his own watching a flat was something close to torture and the hours couldn't go fast enough. His body was tired, yet every time he stretched his back out and remembered just why he ached he found a silly grin creeping across his face. The memory of being with her was potent, consuming. He wanted to do it again and again and that thought unnerved him a little, if he were honest. Sure he was the first to admit he liked sex, hardly ever turned a woman down. But never one for repeat performances. But this... he sucked in a tight breath as a flash of her body dissolved in his mind. He remembered her scent, the sound of her voice.

He wondered what it meant, where it could possibly lead. Where did she think it would lead? What did she want from him? Expect from him?

A rush of heat swam up his neck and he tugged at his collar, rolling down the car window and breathing deeply.

After all she was in his home, and he loved having her there, she was cooking for him, they ate together almost every night, discussed their day, shared ideas, played games, made love now... Was he entirely ready for what that meant?

* * *

><p>She as in the kitchen when he came home. A towel tied around her waist serving as an apron. She had flour on her hands, was rubbing them together as he opened the door.<p>

"You're early," she said, a little dazzled. Watching his face, gauging his reaction. She actually felt nervous.

"Yeah..." he closed the door, dropped his keys to a table and dug his hands in his pockets. "What you er, what you making?"

"Chocolate cake." She said gently.

"Oh."

"So, you're early."

"You said that," he smiled, his eyes sparkling and she returned the look, shaking her head.

He quickly moved forward, catching her chin with his hand, her mouth meeting his in a deep and consuming kiss.

"God," he breathed, kissing her forehead, her hair. "I've been thinking of that all day."

She glanced up at him, "I can't help but feel pleased about that fact."

"Your hair looks nice."

"Maybe I made an effort."

She kissed him this time, holding him tight against her, aware she was covering the back of his shirt in flour.

"We have so much to talk about." He said.

"Mmm..." she was unbuttoning his shirt, pushing him back until he hit a cupboard and stopped. "Sorry."

"Alright," he lifted her top up and over her head, she wiped her hands on the makeshift apron before throwing it aside and somehow they both ended up on the kitchen floor, Robbie awkwardly manoeuvring her down, kissing, feeling. Her fingers busy opening the fastening on his trousers, his busy pushing her skirt up and underwear aside.

Ten minutes later, breathless and flushed they lay side by side holding hands, breaths coming in sharp bursts as they struggled to suck in air.

She laughed suddenly, giggling, twisting to her side and burying her face in his chest.

He stroked her back, her hair and laughed too.

"So, that's four times in less than twenty-fours, you're demanding Reid."

"Get used to it," she mumbled against his skin, kissing her way up his chest to his mouth. "Oh dear," she said, stroking his face, his hair, "Have I hinted I want more than just a few random moments on your kitchen floor, you have that expression."

"I don't have any other expression but complete contentment, believe me, now I _know_ I want more than some random moment too."

"Now you _know_."

"Believe me, I know, if only I'd known years ago I could have saved time fooling about with women whose names I've forgotten."

"Fills me with hope."

"You know what I mean, you were right here all the time, best sex of my life."

She was open-mouthed for a moment, then her eyes narrowed. "Is that a line?"

"Never, better with someone I actually like," he squeezed her ass, "care about."

She wiggled against him, "This floor's hard."

"Yeah, and you got my cake to make."

"I'll let you have that for the moment, seeing as I won't be here for much longer. Can have my pot off at the end of this week, I can go home."

He pouted.

"What's that face now?"

"Kinda liked having you here."

"I liked being here," she said, kissing him. "But, if this stands any chance of going somewhere, not that I'm pushing..."

"Push all you want." He said confidently. "No intention of screwing this up now, been chasing you for years."

"Chasing me? You have a bloody odd way of showing it."

"Thought I was obvious."

"Teasing me, flirting with me, arguing with me are not signs of chasing me."

"Oh, then what are signs?" He asked, eyes twinkling as he ran his hands up her back, playing with her bra strap.

"Well, you do that thing you did last night every now and then..."

"...Knew you liked that!" He laughed almost proud. "Why every now and then?"

"Daily then." She smiled back, "With no intention other than pleasing me. Nothing more in it for you than that."

He frowned for a moment, "Okay, that's a relationship is it, guess it's better than the no-sex at all type."

"That's marriage isn't it?"

"In my experience."

She was laughing as she placed her hands on the floor, rolling over to her back and then pushing herself into a sitting position.

He lay there watching her reach for her top and putting it back on.

"I was kinda nervous about coming home today."

"I thought you might be."

"You liked the flowers?"

"Yes, I wasn't quite sure what they meant though."

"Women always read into things."

"Well if you know that then you should know just to provide answers."

"They meant, _I enjoyed that, let's do it again sometime_."

"Thank god you didn't attach a card with that on."

She held her hand out to him, "Come on, help me get up."

"Always bossy." But he helped her up, stood there like an idiot kissing her, no desire to stop. "I think this might actually be it." He suddenly whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Are you getting serious with me?"

"We've waited long enough now, don't you think."

She held his gaze, he was serious, and when his fingers slid to squeeze hers she found she was too. She nodded, "Yes, we waited long enough."

"So no more messing about."

"No. Maybe we have to actually thank that lad."

He mulled on it for a moment, "The little bastard who pushed you down the stairs!"

"Well, if he hadn't..."

"I don't buy that shit; we would have got here, eventually."

"Well, going on your definition of 'chasing me' I might have been 65 and retiring before you said anything."

"Would still have got you into bed."

"You hope..."

He smiled, kissed her forehead, held her tight for a moment in the silence and stillness of the room.

"I can't imagine life without you."

She pulled back slightly, her hair static against his. "You're very sentimental tonight."

"Always had the potential," he said, stroking her cheek. "Should have let you know years ago."

"It doesn't matter now."

"You've always been the one, you do know that don't you? Only one who ever got me, understood, cared."

She was speechless for a moment. He'd always had this hold over her; the possibility there was something there more than friendship. Sometimes, late at night, she wondered if they'd ever step over the boundary and find out. Now, it was all there before her and he was pledging his commitment, and she was speechless.

She dipped her head, searching her mind for some smart comeback but instead he lifted her hand and kissed it. When she met his eyes again she realised there was no need for a comeback. He didn't need it.

"I know you've got doubts..." He said with a smile.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Well I..."

"Don't blame you, I've made so many mistakes but having you here, seeing you in that hospital," he shrugged. "Just give me a chance, I won't let you down."

She nodded, "I know, I'm just trying to take it all in."

"Bit deep and dramatic this for us isn't it."

"Well you've... I mean we've never been much good at any of this, bit nerve-wracking giving up my heart to somebody who I've always wanted to... to matter."

His smile lit up his entire face, "No going back now you know Jacks."

She was glad of the mood change, taking a deep breath, "You know when I'm back at work I won't be cooking every night."

"Take it in turns ordering out then."

She laughed, "Back to normal."

"And if you want to wake me every morning like you did today then that's fine with me."

She blushed slightly, digging her hands back into the mixture in the bowl, "Okay then." She sighed, heavily, mocking.

"Hey, can I sign your pot now?" He asked scooping up his shirt from the floor. "As you're losing it this week."

"I guess so, nothing vulgar though, no drawings."

"Fine, fine. Think of how much more fun we can have when it's gone..."

She was shaking her head whilst he found a black marker in a drawer, knelt down and scribbled, "This pot made it happen! Love always R."


End file.
